chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Tier List (Chemoverse I)
Micheal P-omipence The Highest Tier of Power in the Chemoverse. Only a precense of Micheal P can reach this level of power. Micheal P Micheal G Quinfinomipence This tier holds the strongest entities in the Chemoverse, but unfortunately will never reach the Level of Micheal P. These entities would cause Micheal P to erase the entire Chemoverse in order to defeat. African Dad Mr. Lynch, the Mathematical Prophet Gordon Ramsay Hank Hill (Chemoraged) Infinomipence The difference between power in False Infinomipence and Quinfinomipence surprisingly isn't much, but this tier holds the entities in between both. 1 Infinomipent being can take on a False Infinomipent almost evenly but will eventually overpower them. Wrys Fire Emblem Zack Pamuros Ylintanse (Family Absorbed) Derek, the Creator (Coming Soon) Editors of the Chemoverse (Coming Soon) Debugger (Coming Soon) False Infinomipence This tier starts the reign of the strongest entities in the chemoverse which trouble the likes of Micheal P's Ambassadors, and if 2 of them were to merge, they would be powerful enough to face even the likes of African Dad, but still ultimately lose. The gap between this tier and Choleopotence is massive. These entities can fight at least 3 of Micheal P's ambassadors at once and win, while Choleopotent beings can only fight one at a time and not even be guaranteed to win. Mr. Ward, The Historical Gangsta Troy Lakin ThioJoe Jaystation Meta-Autismo (Coming Soon) Jack Vienstein Squad Leader (Coming Soon) Kid Hulk (Yo Mama-Raged) (Coming Soon) Boris (Coming Soon) El Grande Padre (Coming Soon) Shaggy Blanco (Coming Soon) Gohan Blanco (Coming Soon) El Hermano (Coming Soon) Choleopotence This tier holds the power level of Micheal P's amabassadors. These entities can range from close battles with the ambassadors or being slightly stronger than one. Most entities that train for Quinfinite years at a time end up in this tier of power. JaredValdez4 Pamuros Ylintanse Jiren (Xenoverse Absorbed) Jara, The Leg Destroyer Coakley Prime Minister Eustace Bagge Mario Brother Ephraim Joe Bastianich Fjorm Joseph Hell's Kitchen Jake Velasco (Coming Soon) Micheal P.'s ambassadors (Coming Soon) Jonathon Hills Mathis Miles (Coming Soon) Shrek (Coming Soon) Red Shaggy (Coming Soon) Super Omnipotence These entities are considered weak from here and below and don't play a significant role in History. Any Choleopotent being would erase them in less than a quinstant. Super MS Paint Man Chuck E Cheese (Coming Soon) Biggie Cheese (Coming Soon) Spiderman 3D (Coming Soon) Steve (Minecraft Possesed) (Coming Soon) Woodman (Coming Soon) Ultra Weeaboo_27 (Coming Soon) Angry German Kid (Coming Soon) False Super Omnipotence The Power difference between this tier and Super Omnipotence is not far apart, however Super Omnipotence is still slightly stronger. The same properties apply as Super Omnipotence. Gregy Nino (Kitchen Knightmares) (Coming Soon) Stelio Kontos Squad (Coming Soon) Riley, The...Riley James Harp Squad (Coming Soon) Hyper God Master Donakiwami (Coming Soon) Deviancarnate (Embodiment of DeviantArt) (Coming Soon) Buggy the Clown (Coming Soon) True Omnipotence While a few of these characters might be relevant in History, they are super weak. Against a False Super Omnipotence, they would be erased Quinstantly. Autismo Major Skeleton Kid Hulk Szechuan Kid Scare Theater (Dimension 42) Robbie Rotten (Honorable Saint) Monte (Coming Soon) Chin Kong 97 (Coming Soon) Jagen (Coming Soon) Vanilla Omnipotence The difference between this tier and False Vanilla Omnipotence isn't that big. However here, the entities are still barely recognized as entities though they technically are. Soldier Squad Super Minecraft Kid (Coming Soon) Bartre (Coming Soon) Caillou (Coming Soon) Planck (Coming Soon) False Vanilla Omnipotence This tier contains entities who barely register as a precense. This is where they can be even recognized by other beings in the chemoverse to a very slight extent. Shaggy Doo Moo - A Lynchist Believer Zeno (Coming Soon) True Concept Beings here are weaker than even a noraml human and are below anyone else. Thor (Coming Soon) Kratos (Coming Soon) Mr. Mason (Coming Soon) False Concept This tier contains things so weak, that anybody can achieve a Micheal P high number when fighting them. Normally, only Micheal P can declare a Micheal P, but anybody can when fighting this tier. Suggsverse Questionable This tier contains entities with varying power levels which cannot be stably measured. Spenk Robert Digital Mr. Toth Cheesy Sunglasses Bear (Coming Soon) Mario Cart Flash Racers (Coming Soon)